House of Cards
The key to opening a box Kyle found in the ruins of Zzyzx depends on him gaining entry to Madacorp and getting his hands on Ballantine's ring. Meanwhile, Lori wonders how close her dad is to a coworker. Due to Kyle's periodic absences, Amanda questions their relationship. Synopsis Kyle is examining the box he found in the ruins of Zzyzx trying to figure out how to open it. He knows Adam Baylin's secrets are hidden inside and he is desperate to figure out how to open it. He has figured out he needs the Latnok ring in order to open it. At Madacorp, Ballantine asks Emily Hollander how she's going with Stephen Trager. She says they've spoken about his deceased father, so they've bonded. She also says that Jessi has another session with Nicole Trager in a few days. Back at the Trager home, they are getting ready for dinner. Kyle has invited Amanda Bloom over. Lori jokingly suggests inviting over Andy Jensen, but Josh doesn't reply. Stephen returns home with a guest. It's his boss, who introduces himself as Julian Ballantine. The family eats dinner, where Stephen and Ballantine talk about computers. Only Kyle understands the conversation. Nicole seems concerned that Emily Hollander is part of the project Ballantine started. Kyle also notices Ballantine has his ring. Kyle tells Declan what he knows and suggests telling Tom Foss. Declan tells him he still doesn't trust Foss, but Kyle reminds him its Brian Taylor who shouldn't be trusted. Josh is at The Rack, trying to make light of the cancer situation with Andy by talking about how popsicles help with chemo's dehydration. Andy doesn’t appreciate it and tells him to never mention it again. Back at home, Nicole asks Stephen about his business trip. He tells her it was just work. Stephen says that he was happy speaking with Emily because she understood how she was dealing with her father. Emily calls and speaks happily with Stephen. Nicole isn't pleased. At the Hollander apartment, Jessi overhears Emily's conversation. Emily tells her it was just someone from work. Emily leaves to take a shower and turns on the radio. Jessi utilizes her super hearing to drown out the music and hear Emily open a safe and calls her daughter Paige. Kyle accompanies Stephen to Madacorp, only to see what he was up against. He says it is just for a project. Kyle looks at all of the security cameras while he is lead to another room. Ballantine explains the project Stephen is working on. It's a high-tech MRI machine with the possibility of curing terminal diseases. Kyle feels that he is only being told part of the truth. Ballantine tells Kyle that there is no metal allowed in the lab. Ballantine punches in his password and leads Kyle inside. He asks Kyle to have a seat on CIR, but Kyle declines. Tom is angry with Kyle for pawning Adam's ring, knowing that if Adam had it, it must have been important. Kyle knows that Ballantine is hiding something. Declan enters and Tom is outraged that he is here. Emily arrives at the Trager house and drops Jessi off for her session. Nicole commends Emily on her glasses before closing the doors. Kyle tells Tom and Declan about the layout of the building. Tom still doesn't see the need for Declan. Declan tells Tom to mind his own business. Kyle tells them to stop arguing, as he needs both of them to complete the mission. Jessi tells Nicole about her memory of being in a fire. She tells her that Emily says there was no fire. Nicole suggests drawing it. Nicole is shocked to see that Jessi begins to draw by point, just like Kyle. She explains that she was never taught. Kyle finishes coping the retinal scan as he receives a call. It's Amanda. She tells him that she got the tickets, but that something important came up. Amanda tells him not to worry, but is clearly distraught. Josh goes to his mother and asks for a confidential conversation, patient to therapist. He sits down and tells Nicole that Andy has cancer. Nicole empathizes. Josh is angry that he is losing a friend and just wants to help her. Nicole tells him that he should wait for when Andy is ready. Jessi enters Emily's room and goes to the crocked picture hiding the safe. Jessi remembers the combination and takes out a picture of Paige. She reads that Paige is a birthday party for Sally at Beachwood Community Center. Kyle calls Stephen at work and tells him he left his binder at Madacorp and that he will come and pick it up. Stephen tells him that Greg will open the door for him. Declan tells Kyle that there is no turning back now. Lori answers a call from Stratford Hotel, explaining that Stephen left his contact lenses. Lori tells the receptionist that Stephen doesn't wear contact lenses. She hangs up and tells her mother it was the wrong number. Tom Foss calls a receptionist in order to strict her while Kyle sneaks in. Declan is outside spray painting the wall. Tom Foss disguises himself a security guard and takes Declan inside. Meanwhile, Kyle has successfully copied Ballantine's retinal scan. Tom Foss radios a security guard into a hallway, locking him inside. Kyle discovers a file on Ballantine's computer labeled "Experiment 781227". Tom is punching in a code when Lori is being led inside by an employee causes him to hide. Kyle takes his chance to read the file while Stephen meets with his daughter. Emily and Ballantine go to the safe and takeout the ring. Tom calls Kyle and tells him that Ballantine has the ring and to get out as Ballantine is heading his way. Ballantine enters just as he is informed there was a security breach. Kyle is revealed to have been hiding behind the door. Jessi goes to Sally's birthday party and talks with Paige. Paige tells her she wanted a lion and Jessi draws one for her. She tells Paige she's just a friend. Lori asked Stephen if he’s having an affair with Emily. Stephen assures Lori that nothing is wrong. Tom, meanwhile, bumps into Emily. Emily recognizes him and informs Ballantine. Kyle uses geometry and math to figure out exactly when Ballantine reaches into the elevator to close his arm in allowing Kyle to take the ring off his hand and take the emergency exit. Tom goes back upstairs just as Declan gets sick. Kyle carries Declan down as Ton delays the security guards until he is tasered. Kyle suggests going back for Foss, but if the ring is taken back everything would have been for nothing. Tom is taken in and Ballantine tells the guards to taken him to room 237. Nicole is looking over Jessi's drawings of the fire and begins to draw lines on where there was an outline, showing the Zzyzx logo. Emily goes to the birthday party, where she sees Jessi's drawings. Emily is alarmed and takes Paige away. Amanda is angry with Kyle for canceling without saying why. Amanda thinks it's because he's having doubts. Kyle tells her that their relationship is the only thing in his life that he doesn't have doubts about. Josh continues to try and be happy around Andy. Andy tries to remain distant but decides to talk about what Josh wants to talk about. She tells him that her medical test results weren’t good. He stomps off and Andy looks ready to cry. Then he comes back with two cherry popsicles ("Cherry okay?"). She laughs and they start eating the popicles and playing G-Force. At Madacorp, Brian Taylor comes into Ballantine's office and is shocked to see that his ring is gone. Ballantine doesn’t seem worried, but Brian tells him its importance. Back at the Trager home, Kyle finally unlocks the box, finding a picture of Adam Baylin and someone who looks like Jessi. Kyle first sees the back of the picture on which is written in Hungarian "A fény majd megmutatja az utat" ("The light will show you the way"). Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Martin Cummins as Brian Taylor *Magda Apanowicz as Andy Jensen *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Conrad Coates as Julian Ballantine *Nicole Leduc as Paige Hollander *David Stuart as Madacorp Exec *Shawn Reis as CIR security guard *Tiffani Timms as Madacorp secretary *Robert Parent as Lobby Security guard *Dallas Blake as Hallway security guard *Katie Chapman as Customer #1 210 210